


L'intervention

by LaMaisondeFeanor



Series: Lithion [16]
Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Child Abuse, Gen, Sobbing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 18:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMaisondeFeanor/pseuds/LaMaisondeFeanor
Summary: Les raisons de Bilbon pour intervenir.





	L'intervention

Bilbon sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant Makalaurë sangloter dans le jardin, quasiment nu tant ses robes avaient été déchirées. Le pauvre elfe était recroquevillé au pied d’un banc, sous un saule pleureur.  
Le Hobbit décida d’intervenir. Son pauvre filleul méritait d’aller au bal, après tout.


End file.
